


Try again, Potter

by Broken_Anchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to figure out how to make Draco stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try again, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a drabble [here](http://community.livejournal.com/dracoharry100/459278.html#cutid1) @ [](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)**dracoharry100** for the prompt "sunshine" that inspired this fic, or better put...the drabble demanded to be longer. ;)

Title: Try again, Potter  
Author: [](http://broken-anchor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://broken-anchor.livejournal.com/)**broken_anchor**  
Beta: [](http://auroraprimavera.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://auroraprimavera.livejournal.com/)**auroraprimavera**  
Characters: Harry/Draco  
Word count: ~2,000  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: D/S, mental bondage  
Disclaimer: Characters are property of J.K. Rowling  
Summary: Harry tries to figure out how to make Draco stay.  
Notes: I posted a drabble [here](http://community.livejournal.com/dracoharry100/459278.html#cutid1) @ [](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "sunshine" that inspired this fic, or better put...the drabble demanded to be longer. ;)

“Where are you going, Sunshine?”

“Don’t call me that again, Potter, if you value your life,” Draco snarled as he peered down at Harry. He always did like the way the dark locks framed Harry’s face; but he didn’t want to distract himself, so he turned around and looked for his clothes.

Harry spoke before he thought about it, desperately wanting Draco to turn back around. “So you’re back to calling me, Potter. But just a moment ago-“

Draco didn’t want to hear what words Harry would use to describe the event and quickly cut him off. “I had my dick up your arse.”

Harry gasped in response and Draco doubted the man even knew he did it. Draco really didn’t enjoy resorting to these measures, but it was better than the alternative. He didn’t think he could deal with a sappy Harry.

“But…”

Draco could hear the whine in Harry’s voice, yet resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the man by digging his nails into his palms. Pain, he thought, was so much easier to deal with.

“But what? We’re obviously in different positions now.”

Harry blushed as he turned to look out the window. He had wanted things to go differently this time. At least, Draco hadn’t left yet. He sucked in a deep breath before taking a plunge. “I know. But it’s the only time you call me Harry.”

Draco paused as he was picking up his shirt. “And your point?” He asked quickly before throwing the shirt on.

Harry sat up quickly on the edge of the bed. “Why are you getting dressed?”

“Obviously, I’m leaving,” Draco said with a frown. He always hated leaving like this, but he couldn’t stay. He knew how much it bothered Harry, which made it so much worse.

“Just like that. Right after sex?” Harry exclaimed. He stood up and watched as Draco slowly slid on his trousers. He didn’t understand how the man could keep leaving like this unless he was only being used for sex. His insides turned. Is that all he was to Draco?

Draco could tell, as he looked at Harry, that something was different. He wanted to say the right words, but he didn’t know them. He couldn’t ask for what he wanted, because then he would never know for sure if Harry actually felt that way. He forced himself to look at Harry and said the only thing he could think of. “Yes, Potter. Just like this. I haven’t stayed any of the other times. What makes this different? Or do you honestly think things would change?”

Harry closed his eyes as his voice came out barely audible. “Maybe.”

Draco hated to see Harry like that and almost said fuck it. Almost. Instead, his voice came out soft and gentle as if he could caress his lover with only that, “Try again, Potter.”

Harry jerked his head up only to see Draco gone. He hadn’t expected that. Draco had only sounded like that before sex, when he was whispering in his ear. Harry blushed at the memories as he paced around his room. What did it mean though?

They had been making love for a few months now, and Harry was getting tired of the ups and downs. He would say whenever they were alone that Draco was gentle and sweet, but that wasn’t true. Draco was nice only during sex; when he would whisper all the things Harry wanted to hear. Draco would talk about them like they were a couple, and would always be.

But when the orgasms were over, Draco went back to insults and jabs. Harry still wasn’t used to the transformation. No matter how many times it happened. He just didn’t understand Malfoy’s need for a pissing contest almost every waking moment or more accurately every non-shagging moment. He was tired of it, and he didn’t want to fight Draco any longer. He thought the tickling charm was proof of that, but Draco always knew what buttons to push.

He was frustrated. This had been going on for months now, and as much as he liked being the cause of Draco’s moans of pleasure, he wanted this to stop. He couldn’t stand it anymore. No matter how much he would miss the sight of Draco naked or the feel of those heavenly lips upon him. Sweet Merlin, Draco was good with his tongue.

Harry shook his head trying to push away the mental images that cropped up making him hard again. He wanted Draco. He didn’t want any games or insults. He just wanted Draco Malfoy and this time he was going to say as much.

He didn’t care that Draco had just left; he Apparated straight into Draco’s bedroom. He needed to talk now or else he might never get around to doing it.

He was surprised, though, to find Draco standing around in Harry’s shirt. Draco looked almost as if he expected Harry to be there and Harry thought for a moment he saw pleasure slide across Draco’s face.

“What are you doing here, Potter?”

“I wanted to talk, Malfoy.”

“I’m not stopping you,” Draco purred before sitting down on a chair to look up at Harry.

“How did you get my shirt?”

Draco’s face turned a little pink as he looked down, “I grabbed it accidently when I left.”

Harry frowned. “But I’ve been missing that shirt for weeks. It’s one of my favourites.”

“What’s your point?”

Harry marched over to the man and grabbed the shirt, pulling Draco up with it. “The tag says _‘Property of Harry Potter’_ for a reason,” his voice came out deeper than he expected it to, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Draco to understand.

Draco shivered a little bit as Harry growled in his ear. He had always wanted this and now he could scarcely breathe or think. His body was still, but he didn’t know why. He wanted to press himself against Harry and feel Harry’s body, hard as stone, against him.

Harry blinked as an image of Draco, bent over in front of him, flashed in his mind. He knew that he didn’t just want Draco to understand. He wanted Draco to be his.

Suddenly it all made sense. _What makes this different?_ He didn’t know why he hadn’t seen it before. _Try again, Potter._ Harry took a step back and looked at Draco, who was breathing fast. _We’re obliviously in different positions now._ Harry licked his lips just to watch Draco’s sharp intake of breath. _Try again, Potter._ Harry could feel something burning within him. _Or do you honestly think things would change?_ Harry had always wanted things to change, and now he knew they would. _Try again, Potter._

Harry smirked. Yes, he would definitely try again. “Turn around, Draco.”

Draco’s eyes widened.

“Don’t make me tell you again.”

Draco gulped but turned to face the chair.

“Now undress.”

Grey eyes looked back at Harry as Draco made a slight whimper noise. Whatever he saw must have given him some reassurance, because soon he was naked again.

Harry walked up behind the blond and let his hand trail down the man’s back. His voice came out softer this time. “So very pale. So very beautiful. So very much mine.”

Harry’s green eyes flicked to Draco’s face while his hand rested on Draco’s arse. “Isn’t that right?”

All Draco could do was nod. Nothing was coming to mind except the wonderful feel of Harry touching him. Sure, Harry had done so before, but not like this. Never like this.

“Good.”

Harry grinned and Draco swore, and if he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. .

“Now, you are going to spread you legs apart and bend over to grab the arms of that chair. Then I want you to stay in that position. And if you move out of it, I will stop. Do you understand?”

Draco nodded as his body moved quickly without him having to actually direct it.

Harry’s fingers curled around some of Draco’s hair and pulled. “Say, ‘Yes, Harry.’”

Draco moaned as he arched his back, “yes, Harry.” He gasped as his arse twitched under Harry’s hand. Harry’s other hand released Draco’s hair, causing another whimper.

Part of Harry couldn’t believe this was happening. The other part grabbed some lube and slicked his fingers with it. He pushed two fingers in and almost stopped when he heard Draco hiss, but then a moan followed.

“Yours.”

Time seemed to speed up and slow down. Harry couldn’t explain it. He knew he took his time sliding his fingers in and out, before adding another; enjoying the feel of the muscles tightening around him. But then he was plunging inside Draco as he grasped the man’s hips. There didn’t seem to be a pause, only the wonderful sensation of being inside the man he loved. He also didn’t think he would ever forget the noises Draco was making; beautiful whimpers and wonderful screams, as Harry switched back and forth between teasing and claiming. He knew he was being delectably evil as he slowed down each time Draco seemed ready to peak, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted things to change.

So he waited until he couldn’t take it anymore and kept a fast pace thrusting into Draco as he came. He didn’t know what he screamed then, but he could tell that Draco was coming too as he felt the man shudder underneath him.

They both stayed there for a moment panting as Harry waited to see if Draco would try to leave again. When the blond only stretched out his fingers with palms still on the arm of the chair, Harry smiled and pulled out.

“Draco, kiss me.”

Draco’s lips were upon his faster than he thought possible. The kiss was desperate at first, as if Draco was trying to breathe Harry in, but then slowly it became languid. It was better than any kiss that he had ever received before and probably the wettest. He didn’t care. He just wanted this to last forever.

That thought made him pull away and look into Draco’s eyes. He still didn’t know if Draco was going to try and leave. Even if this was Draco’s bedroom.

“Harry?”

Harry made the decision before he realised it as he threw his arms around Draco, Apparating them back to the bedroom in his flat. When Draco looked at him slightly confused, he just shrugged and said. “I like to sleep in my own bed.”

Draco gulped, but Harry didn’t give him a chance to respond, as he guided Draco onto the bed and quickly draped himself over the man. He could feel Draco’s heart racing as he laid his head on the man’s chest and sighed, trailing his hand down an arm. “I want you here in the morning.”

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand in response and could hardly believe his luck as he glanced down at the naked body now snuggled up against him. He hadn’t ever not wanted this, but he had always been so nervous. He still was. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do in the morning. He was too afraid he would fuck things up. What if he snored? What if Harry discovered he couldn’t sleep like this? What if Harry never asked him again?

However, Draco knew none of that really matter as he heard Harry start to snore. It was too late for him to leave now and he was glad for it. He didn’t think he could get tired of Harry pressed up against him and hoped the feeling was mutual as he kissed the top of Harry’s head.

 


End file.
